


Howl

by akamine_chan



Series: Howl [1]
Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe could feel the tug of the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Unbeta'd and a little strange. From the same universe as _Song Of The Wild_ and Simplystar's remixes. You can find the other stories [here](http://delicious.com/akamine_chan/howl_series).
> 
> Prompt: feral

Joe could feel the tug of the full moon. It resonated through his body, a steady beat that buzzed and vibrated and stirred the wild parts of his soul.

He ignored it, ignored the sudden sharpening of his ears, hearing the thrum of blood rushing hotly through Billy's veins from across the room. Ignored the way he could almost _taste_ the sweat and stale cigarette smoke on his skin. He licked his lips, imagining the firm give of Billy's flesh between his sharp teeth.

He shuddered. Looking around, he found a whiskey bottle that still had a couple of swallows left and finished it off.

Sometimes a little booze was enough to dull his senses and keep everything under control. Sometimes it wasn't.

He set his jaw against the howl that was building in his throat and kicked at an amp, connecting with a loud thump that had the rest of the band looking at him strangely.

Billy was on him in a flash. "Jesus, Joe." Billy grabbed him by the back of his neck and squeezed, hard. "You gotta get out of here. You're about to—"

"Yeah." He leaned his forehead against Billy's and tried to slow his breathing, concentrating on _slow_ and _deep_ but all he could feel was the scratchiness of his skin, a maddening itch that was getting progressively worse as he fought against the pull of the moon.

He took one last breath through his nose, scenting Billy, reassured by the familiar _pack_ smell of him. "Don't wait up."

Stepping outside, feeling the soft moonlight on his skin, Joe felt something tightly strung come loose in his chest. He let go and slipped from his skin, joining the dark and the quiet.

-fin-


End file.
